falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-Nilira Alliance Treaty of 570AER-
Nilira Alliance Treaty of 570AER Section I: Political Structure of the Nilira Alliance I: The Nilira Alliance is governed by the Alliance Council. *A: The Alliance Council is consisting of the Head of Government and Foreign Minister from each Member State. *B: If a Member State is a Monarchy it is allowed to have a Royal Representative in the Council aswell, acting as an advisor. II: The Alliance Council is headed by the Nilira Secretary General, a position established under this treaty. *A: The Job of the Nilira Secretary General is equivalent to that of a Parliament Speaker. *B: Each Member State of the Nilira Alliance may select a singular candidate to become the Nilira Secretary General. *C: The Election Process shall be taken between Nations at the penultimate meeting of the incumbent Secretary General. *D: Each Member State shall maintain one vote in the election, at the end of each round the candidate with the elast votes is eliminated until there is one candidate remaining, whom is subsequently elected as the Nilira Secretary General. III:Member States cannot intervene in a Member State’s internal conflicts nor to influence or affect a Member State’s internal affairs. *A: Member States can intervene in a Member State’s internal conflict if the respective Member State’s request it. Section II: Economic Obligations of the Nilira Alliance I: Member States of the Nilira Alliance are required to observe free trade with all member of the alliance. *A: Member States may impose their own tariff on goods from outside the Nilira Alliance. Section III: Military Structure of the Nilira Alliance I: The Formation of three Defence Command Centres (DCC) to coordinate local defensive operations. *A: The three DCCs are Arum, Neurope and Soueca-FUC *B: Each DCC is led by a High-Ranked Officer from one of the Major Military Powers in the Nilira Alliance – The Arum Federation, Empire of Falleentium, Empire of Verzarent and Kingdom of the Straits – assisted by a staff of officers from Member States. II: The Establishment of the Allied Command Transformation (ACT) and the Allied Command Operations (ACO). *A: The ACT is responsible for the joint training and development of Allied Forces. *B: The ACO is responsible for Allied Military Operations on the global scale. *C: The ACT and ACO will each be led by a High-Ranked Officer from the Major Military Powers in the Nilira Alliance, assisted by a staff of officers from Member States. III: The Establishment of the Nilira Alliance Military Committee. *A: The Military Committee consist of the Minister of Defence and Chief of Staff from each Member State. *B: The Military Committee will elect the High-Ranked Officers who command the ACT, ACO and the DCCs *C: The Military Committee supervises and administrates the ACT, ACO and the DCCs. IV: Member States of the Nilira Alliance are obliged to provide military support to Members of the Alliance should they be invaded or attacked by an external nation. V: Member States of the Nilira Alliance are required to spend two percent of their GDP on military spending. *A: There is no requirement as to what military aspects must be invested within. *B: The Goal is to have Member States spending four percent of their GDP on military spending, but is not a requirement. *C: If a Member State is facing extensive recession in time of peace, the Member State is allowed to lower military spending under two percent till the recession has subdued. Section IV: Membership of the Nilira Alliance I: Any Nation wishing to join the Nilira Alliance is required to enter an application process by formally submitting an Application under the power of this treaty. II: To join the Nilira Alliance, applicant nations must subscribe to follow the principles of the Nilira Alliance set out under the power of this treaty. III: To be accepted, all members of the Nilira Alliance Council must unanimously agree to an applicant nation’s entrance into the Nilira Alliance. IV: To leave the Nilira Alliance, any Member State is required to notify the Nilira Alliance Council of their intention to leave and to mark a date of departure. *A: This date of departure must be within one to two years of the current date. Endnote With this Treaty the Nilira Alliance will go from being a loose Maritime Protection Alliance to an organised and coordinated Military Alliance which will be able to maintain the security of the Member States and combat the expansionist movements of the Red Federation and Vanossium. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations